Insect World
Overview The previous owner was obsessed with insects - as you can see from the anthill of a park he built. Problems swarmed around the place until the bank swatted him out business. Now you've got this park, and his debts! You'll have to be a busy bee to be successful. Insect World is the 7th scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Pre-Built Attractions * Insect House 1 (Insect House) ** Excitement Rating: 2.24 (Low) ** Intensity Rating: 0.66 (Low) ** Nausea Rating: 0.42 (Low) **Initial Pricing: $1.00 * Observation Tower 1 (Observation Tower) ** Excitement Rating: 3.06 (Medium) ** Intensity Rating: 3.85 (Medium) ** Nausea Rating: 2.92 (Medium) **Initial Pricing: $2.90 Pre-Built Shops/Stalls * Information 1 (Information) * Information 2 (Information) Objectives Apprentice * Total monthly ride income: $300.00 * Visitors to animal viewing galleries: 100 * Guests in Park: 300 * Rewards: Decreased interest rates (9.95%), New park unlock Entrepreneur * Total monthly ride income: $600.00 * Visitors to animal viewing galleries: 600 * Guests in Park: 500 * Reward: Park rating boost Tycoon * Total monthly ride income: $900.00 * Visitors to animal viewing galleries: 1100 * Guests in Park: 700 *Reward: Bright Towers (Rotating Tower Coaster) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be viewed here. Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Coaster *Giga Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Rafts *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Reverser Coaster *River Rapids *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster *Towering Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Researched Available *Buffalo Roundabout *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers ride *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral slide *Tea Cups Ride Researched Available *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Claw of Doom *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Insanity *Lasso *Launched FreeFall *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *TNT Vortex *Top Spin *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Researched Available *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles Researched Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero G trampoline Researched Available *Air Boat *Chairlift *Elephant Transport *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams Researched Available None Researched Available *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Quad Bike *Soap Box Derby Cars *Squeaky Cycles *Steeple Chase *Vintage Cars Researched Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Golden Nugget Candy *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Moorish Kebabs *Pizzeria *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse *Turkish Delight Researched Drink Stalls Available *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *Root Beer *Space Shakes *Spooky Shakes Researched Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Crocodile Balloons *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Cutlasses *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Novelty T-shirts *Parrot Balloons *Pirate Hats *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Sheriff Balloons *Shield and Spear *Souvenir *Space Hats *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Western Hats *Witches Hats Researched Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3